Izumi Rei-Hozuki
Izumi Rei is an infamous shinobi from Kirigakure, born roughly two decades prior to the third shinobi world war. Izumi is a Naruto OC belonging too EmiMizuki on DeviantArt. (Please don't edit my character's profiles, if you see that there is something wrong with them let me, EmiMizuki, know and I will fix it myself. Thank you!) This page is a major work in progress and will be updated as the character is further developed. Please bear with me until completion. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Izumi is a lean-built young woman of average height. She has light-blue hair (like most members of the Rei Clan), purple eyes (like most members of the Hozuki Clan), and like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist she has sharp pointed teeth - one of which sticks out even when her mouth is closed. She wears a form-fitting black sleeveless (for lack of better words lets call it a jump suit) beneath a modified Kirigakure jounin vest, as well as knee-high gray boots and black arm warmers. She also wears a brown belt around her waist with a water bottle attached to it. Abilities Izumi is a capable taijutsu and ninjutsu user, she is also very confident in her kenjutsu abilities. She would most likely win a a close range battle using these three abilities in conjuctiion, whoever if she were to face an oppenent at a longer range she would have to fight solely with her ninjutsu prowress and would be vulnerable to attack, if not aided by her parnter Kasumi Tako. Her greatest weakness is against lightning based techniques due to her water-like body. Kekkei Genkai Izumi inherited the Hozuki Clan's special ability to turn their bodies into a liquified form from her father, Takeshi, and despite not being an offcial clan member she is well versed in the Hozuki Clan's secret techniques. These abilities requires that the user stay hydrated at all times and as such is why Izumi is known to carry a water bottle around with her. Izumi is able to transform her body into a Liquid Form, and to return to her solid bodily form at will. This ability also allows her to change her the shape and size of indiviual parts of her body, thus proportionally increasing her strength if necessary. It also makes striking her somewhat difficult; since she is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through her watery form. When struck, part of the water Izumi turns into can also split from her body, and be manipulated. As her body is water, she is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase her attack range. Status Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *IZUMI 泉 means "fountain, spring" in Japanese, while REI means 鈴'' "bell" or ''麗 "lovely". *Izumi is only 24 in the picture shown above, but she roughly in her early forties during the fourth shinobi world war. *Izumi's hobbies include tending to her plants and maintaining her weapons. *Izumi Dislike Fires, Hot/Humid Weather, and Rude/Disrespecttful People. *Izumi's nindo is "Never regret what you've done, only regret getting caught." A side note from the creator of this character: According to the research I've done, in Japanese culture a child inherits their mother's maiden name as well as their father's surname in adittion to their given name. So in a way it does make sense that Izumi has two clan names, her mother's (Rei) as well as her father's (Hozuki). I'm still trying to confirm this since every website I look up says something different, but until I can see otherwise I'll probably leave her name at this. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT